


如果我也曾和你对视

by orphan_account



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 我本来想的是阿力要临阵逃脱求汤米捅一刀他的手这样他的手就无法握枪，他就只能回去做后勤，汤米一个人上前线，阿力作为敦克尔克的英雄回到家乡做了模范标兵到处演讲因为外形好被政府作为icon，汤米活着回到故乡也发现了阿力做了名人，虽然失业了但是一点也没有去找阿力，在战争即将胜利的时候阿力被刺杀了，当晚汤米抱着当初的匕首睡了一夜，他想我要百岁无伤，要见证战争的胜利，要永远记得阿力是个逃兵的罪证，要永远记得我和阿力做爱。





	如果我也曾和你对视

他们离开敦克尔克并没有停下修整，纷沓而至的冬天覆盖了战争，圣诞假期绕过了港区的火车和士兵。

 

在平安夜，Alex和Tommy领到了两碗肉汤和一小束槲寄生。驻扎在火车站旁的临时营地也燃起篝火，在酒精和士兵们呼出的白雾中军官在进行最后的清算。第二天清晨他们即将组成新的步兵旅，前往荷兰边界。战争就像不断深陷的炸弹坑，需要不断有人用新的血肉填进去，军官肩膀上新的军衔是一种填法，步兵换上新的军靴是一种填法。

 

这一夜无风却冷，天上挂着孤星残月，有人借着酒劲在吼叫着唱歌，有人依偎在火焰旁沉默地注视着脚下的土地和血雾掩埋的前路。这一拨剩余的士兵里Tommy只认识与他在敦克尔克短暂相处过一晚的Alex，这一晚太过嘈杂太过惊心动魄，他几乎一刻都不得喘息，更不用说把Alex归为战友，归为同伴。但是他们就是自然而然地一直呆在一起，好像一种荒谬的默契，人到底是群居动物，就好比每次Alex看向Tommy总能与他目光相撞。

 

Tommy回到帐篷，把槲寄生递给Alex，后者在一床毯子上躺了许久，却丝毫没有要去睡的意思，在Tommy走进帐篷的时候他像个警觉的猎物一样猛然抬起头，又重重地把头砸回垫着做枕头的军装大衣上，像抛出一个不可实现的颓废心愿一般，落下一个轻之又轻的叹息。Alex看了一眼那干瘪褪色的植物，潦草地垂着一颗孤星一般的果子，他接过来随手又抛到了枕边，接着又闭上了眼，丝毫没有想和Tommy交谈的欲望。Tommy本来就不是话多的人，他把槲寄生别在自己的胸口，帐篷里维持了一种令人焦躁的沉默，如同一段正在燃烧的引线那样安宁。

 

Alex睁开了眼，他翻身的时候弄出了很大的声响，像是一个别扭的铺垫，Tommy等待他开口，其实他并不排斥Alex，也不排斥他讲话的时候那种趾高气昂永远在支使别人的口气，Tommy想能有一个人讲话总会比无声无息地死去要好，如果在他死去的前一刻一直有Alex一样的人在他边上大声咒骂，那也不错。

 

而Alex似乎郁结于此，他看着Tommy擦拭自己新配到的步枪，磕磕碰碰地练习上膛和组装，半天也冒不出一个字，明明他有千千万万能够抱怨的话可说，但是当看见Tommy的脸，就会产生一种难堪的拥堵。Tommy见过他最卑鄙狼狈的样子，这让Alex感到羞耻。Tommy看了他一眼做了先开口的那个人，被人看着自己不熟练地组装让他脸颊发烫，“高地兵团没有活下来的人吗？你不出去和他们喝酒吗？”

 

Alex盯着他，幽绿的眼珠一动不动，他没有想到Tommy会这么问，眼神里泛出些被刺痛的波动，“没有。只有我一个。”他几乎是要咬牙切齿。Tommy低下头回避与他对视，也轻轻地跟了一句，“我也是。”他在那一刻被疲惫感击中，不再摆弄他的枪械，擦了擦手熄灭了灯就在Alex边上躺下。

 

出于不幸的巧合，他和Alex成为共渡生死后的战友、同伴和同僚。就仿佛此刻，他们躺在同一个帐篷里，流进耳蜗的只有对方的呼吸声，外界的光从头顶的缝隙里透进来，悲鸣哀叹诳语轻歌都与他们无关。

 

“我他妈忍不下去了。”Alex突然冒出了这么一句，他的声音在发抖，Tommy不敢去看他的脸。“我他妈真的忍不下去了。”他又重复了一句，Tommy觉得自己的舌头毫无知觉地堵在了嘴唇之间，让他找不出任何不苍白干涩的词句来安慰Alex，他只能让自己的呼吸变得轻之又轻。

 

Tommy察觉到Alex往他这边挪了挪，他感觉到了Alex的热量正烘烤在他的周边，接着他感觉到一只手带着冷气滑到了他的身上，伸进了他的裤子里，他被这只带有冷意的手吓了一跳。Tommy不是没有听说过军营里会发生这种事，但是发生到自己身上的时候又是不一样的五味杂陈。他抓住了Alex继续往下伸的手腕，压低了声音，“你疯了吗？”

 

在黑暗里他看不清Alex脸上究竟是什么样的表情，或者说他其实不愿意去看清看明。他只是震惊于伸出手的是Alex，这没有任何理由也没有任何动机。Alex一向灵敏的舌头像打结了一样，他控制不住自己的声带，“难道你没有让人帮过你吗？今晚，就今晚，我们互相帮助一下。”Alex飞快地说着，他在紧张，又诚恳到语无伦次。

 

在这方面，Tommy是会自己手淫，但他还没来得及交女朋友就进了军营，还没有体会过“互相帮助”的滋味，也不知道要怎么做才能让另一个男人也坦承交代。不管怎么说这都十分奇怪，他们甚至还没有交换姓氏，不清不楚地就到了互相手淫的地步。Tommy觉得Alex简直是侵犯他领地的天才，永远能找到最冒犯人的一点理所应当地下手。“不，这很奇怪。”Tommy迟疑着拒绝了Alex，他不自主地离远了一些，却又想起Alex那只手伸进他裤子的触感，带着冷气的骨节探进他的内裤，但是掌心却带着柔软的温度。

 

Alex没有继续说什么，Tommy很害怕他就在自己身边开始手淫，毕竟Alex就是这么一个永远让人摸不着界限的人，没人能猜到他下一刻又会做什么。他十分焦躁地连续翻了几个身，刻意表达自己不满一般弄出了很大声响。Tommy闭上了眼不再理他，只希望自己能尽快入睡。不知道过了多久，就在他意识模糊的时候，他又感觉到，Alex的手顺着他的小腹伸进了他的裤裆。

 

这一次Tommy被惹恼了，他愤怒地睁开眼决定要训斥Alex，但却发现Alex正正好好支撑在他的正上方，他们离得很近，近到Tommy一说话就会舔到Alex的鼻尖，Alex拉开了一些距离，似乎决意Tommy再怎么发火也不要放手，他已经摸上了Tommy的菌头，“你是处男吗？”在这么问的时候，Tommy几乎要被气笑，现在是错的时间错的地方错的人错的事，而Alex却在关心他是不是个处男。

 

千万想要斥责Alex的话语涌上Tommy的大脑让他头皮发麻发涨，你知道你在做什么吗？你知道同性恋是违法的吗？我们不仅会被送上军事法庭还会被化学阉割？你喜欢绞刑吗？Tommy发现Alex那只应该被剁掉才会安分的手已经给他上下撸动起来，手掌的老茧不断擦过他柱身的青筋让他很快充血勃起。Tommy咽了口涌上嘴里的唾沫，最后却投降一般艰难地说，“是。但是我只喜欢女人。”

 

Alex几乎是讽刺地笑了笑，好像从几天循环往复的狗屎生活里找到了一丁点虚幻的乐子，“我也喜欢女人，但是又有什么关系呢，你硬了。”Tommy被他的轻蔑激起了怒火，就算他是处男又怎么了？他的脑子里突然出现了一个可怕的想法。

 

在洗去脸上沾到的石油污渍后，Alex其实有一张十分俊美的脸。Tommy借着昏暗的光看时，他的五官又好像变得更加柔美，尽管他仍旧摆着白天那张与全世界作对的臭屁表情，眼神却又好像充满了劣质的挑逗，他的嘴唇不断呼出热气，像一个危险又柔情的邀请。在白天在天光敞亮的时候，他没有发现Alex的嘴可以这么好看，Alex可以有这样的魅力。是夜晚让人发疯，让人对一个俊美的男人失去底线，反而派生出危险的欲望。

 

Tommy把Alex的裤子解开，Alex也明显硬着，Tommy把他的裤子拉下，让Alex的大腿暴露在无遮无挡的空气里，他的手上还残有枪的机油，摸到Alex大腿内侧的时候带来一种莫名的滑腻感，就好像Alex的皮肤本身就这么光滑细嫩一般。

 

Alex滑到额前的刘海搔弄到Tommy的鼻梁上产生一阵痒意，Tommy感到自己正在灼烧一般地发热，他想起他和Alex之间的许多龃龉，想起敦克尔克那夜在船倾没的刹那一切被黑暗吞噬，他最先抓住的也是Alex的手臂，想起他们在船上鬼敲门一样要去看多佛海峡的日出，想起他们在火车上颠簸一夜Alex让他读丘吉尔的演讲并且发了好一通牢骚，这些像裂开的疥疮一样疼痛难忍又燥痒频生的过往，在此刻愈挫愈勇地蓄积成病症，让人无法抵御作出错误决定的诱惑。Tommy加重了手上揉捏Alex大腿根部的力气，“我要操你。”Tommy几乎是怀着一腔愤恨，去他妈的，就算现在最高长官走进来看见他的鸡巴插在Alex的屁股里，他也不会在射出来之前拔出来。

 

他就是这么恨Alex，而且这不怪他，是Alex先做出格的事，要怪就怪Alex，如果不是他先勾引的话！


End file.
